Olfactory receptor cells are known to transport certain inorganicand organic materials from the nasal cavity to the brain, therebyserving as a medium for movements of toxic materials and virusesinto the brain. This project will explore the use of the NMR-imaging of paramagnetic iron oxide alone and conjugated to horse-radish-peroxidase to study transport of materials in the olfactorysystem of rat.